


TrollHunters Reader Inserts

by GalaxySeer



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Blinky is a magician!!!!!!!, I AM TAKING REQUESTS!!!!!!, Multi, Pregnancy, child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySeer/pseuds/GalaxySeer
Summary: I am taking requests, so send me your desires so that I may write!!!





	1. Bular/Pregnant!Reader

He wasn't sure what about him felt off that day. His first clue was when none of the impure came around him. Now, that wasn't uncommon, as they would often flee from fear of being discontinued. But today, no one approached him, not even that conniving Stricklander. Bular snorted at the oddness of the changelings, but he didn't dwell on it for long. He had other things that need to be tended to.

For instance, the sleeping woman in his room.

Upon approaching his room, a small forgotten maintenance storage room in the tunnels under the city of Arcadia Oaks. He paused in the too small for him to fit doorway, his gaze fell on the slumbering woman. His mate. Somehow in the world of fate, he Bular, Son of Gunmar, a proud member of the Gumm-Gumm tribe, ended up with a human woman as a mate. One that he would also kill for.

She was small in stature, even for a fleshling. Standing, she reached no more than 5'4. Bright (e/c) always made him stop and stare, (h/l) (h/c) flowed from her head, so soft that he loved to run his claws through it to destress. Freckles dotted her face, seeming like stars. She wore a simple white summer dress, a piece of clothes that the impure, Nomura, had brought to her when Bular had unintentionally ripped her previous outfit. It was something simple that he could deal with.  

Though what drew his attention this day, was the swelling of the woman abdomen. She was swollen with life. A life that created from a troll and a human. 

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. In all the lore and history of the relationship between trolls and humans, none spoke of offspring being born from a union. They were treading in unknown territory, but in theory, it would mimic that of a human pregnancy. Considering that his mate was going into her eighth month. And that subject confused the troll. Gumm-Gumm pregnancies were so much simpler. The female would carry the whelp and then pop it out. After a few weeks of TLC, the whelp would be placed in the care of Caregivers, special trolls who would watch and raise the whelps in multitudes. But, with his mate, she was always craving things. Things that made even made him gag. Some of the foods he didn't even know existed. So he would begrudgingly ask the changelings for aid. 

Then there was the subject of what would occur if he was successful in the attempt at bringing the rest of his tribe back. How would his father react to him taking a human mate? Probably, not the best. He sighed with tension. Best not to bring these thoughts around his pregnant mate.

* * *

"Bular, that you?" You asked, rubbing your eyes of sleep. Having needed a welcomed nap, you were pleasantly surprised to find your mate staring from the doorway. His gaze was distant though, more than likely thinking of problems. You sighed and rolled into a sitting position, something that was getting quite difficult. With difficulty, you rose to your feet, though they were sore and swollen. The nest of blankets and pillows shifted around you.

The nest of blankets and pillows shifted around you. Bular had dropped them at your feet one day stating that you were going to want them. Boy was he right! Three months in and you started having the craving to be surrounded by softness. After asking, Bular had informed you that female trolls would line their nests with soft materials so that when the time came it would be easier to get comfortable. Besides that, you loved sleeping surrounded by pillows.

"Bular what's bothering you," you softly asked. Soon you were a few inches from the troll. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and looked down at you. You cocked your head and asked again now that you had his attention. Sighing he answered, "Nothing, simply wondering where we are going to put the whelp." His voice was laced with drowsiness. Something that you knew he'd been lacking. Many days he would be sitting guard of the room, not catching a wink of sleep. And it was finally taking its toll.

With a gentle smile, you grabbed his giant clawed hand. Your hand was so minuscule in his palm, barely fitting. "Come lay with me. We both could use some sleep." You whispered, leading him out of the room and to the nest that he had created for himself. It was big enough for both of you and Bular would have to try and squeeze through the little door. He grunted, but complied. The thought of resting with you was too great than his worries. So he dropped into the nest made of grass and hay and pulled you (gently) into his lap so you rested on his stomach. With glee, you curled on your side, wrapping your arms around the growing life. The warmth of Bular's body was enough to lull you back to sleep. Only after he heard your snores did Bular follow into the dreamscape.

* * *

 

Bular could hardly contain the pain as he plummeted to the canal floor. Once his mate had told him about how when someone died their life would flash before their eyes. He saw everything. Though, thoughts drowned out those memories. What was (y/n) going to do? She wouldn't be safe with the changelings around. He just knew that they'd take all their anger out on her and his whelp. And that enraged him to his core.

He hit the water with a thud, slowly sinking into the liquid grave. Where the TrollHunter had stabbed him was burning as everything was turning to stone. Maybe he could give in and finally sleep. 

However, your sweet voice echoed in his ear, "Please don't leave us!"

Never.

* * *

You'd been sitting with Walter Strickler, drinking a cup of mint tea. Something to sooth your nerves. Your mate had left to go welcome his father back into the world of humans, but something apparently went very wrong. Walter had shown up at the area where you and Bular resided, a sorrowful look on his face. He told you of how the young boy that Walter called Atlas, had ruined the planned. Bular being raged had gone after them and not returned.

So there you sat, sipping tea with a changeling. One of the only that accepted you. It was so quiet, too quiet. You needed sound, something to draw out the worries. Those rose and rose until you couldn't take it anymore. 

Suddenly, an eminence wave hit you.

With a death grip, you grabbed the edge of the table and whimpered, catching Walter's attention. "(y/n) are you alright?"

You shook your head violently, "Baby! NOW!"

His eyes widened animatedly, this was something that he was not prepared for. He rushed to your side and helped you to your feet and over to your nest. The sight of it and the hormones made you start to sob. The sobs began freaking Walter out as he laid you in the nest. 

You looked up at him, "I want Bular here!" You sounded broken and beaten. You repeated that phrase over and over. Hoping that it would bring your lost mate back. Alas, not a sign of him appeared at the door. This only caused you to cry harder. He was supposed to be here when the baby came! This was supposed to be for both of you, but it was only you that the whelp would see. 

A contraction moved through your sore body, a first of many for a while. And for hours you laid in the nest weeping from heartbreak and pain. However, the contractions became rhythmic, only seconds apart. It was time. Walter sat on your left, holding you up as you pushed. He gave as much encouragement as possible. But it was up to you to bring this mystery into the world. Screaming and pushing for two hours. Just when your final push came, a thud came from the doorway. Through the haze of the pain, you tilted your head and saw heaven.

He was soaked with water, his chest was stone, panting, but it was him. Bular.

You cried out for him and he came, groaning at your grip. While you wanted to embrace him, so did the babe. They were ready. So with your mate down there ready and waiting, you gave the final push. Your scream was joined by a new one. With uncapped joy, you watched with drowsiness as your broken mate cut the cord connecting you and the babe. They were so small in his palms, much like you. 

Shockingly, they were human.

Wrinkly (s/c) was blotted with blood and fluids. A fuzz of black hair was scattered around their soft head. Little fingers and toes were being waved around by the little hands and feet. 

Bular stood there frozen. This had been the moment he'd been dreading and waiting for. And yet, all he could think of was that this was his and your future, there in his hands. A cough to his left was Walter, who handed him a clean blanket. Witch Bular wrapped the child in, marveling at the softness of them. He handed the babe to you, where you teared up and whimpered. They were finally here. In your arms, laid the most beautiful baby girl. She adorably yawned and gradually opened her eyes, spearing you with the bright amber eyes you'd ever seen. Reminding you so much of Bular's. She gargled and examined where she was. You looked up at Bular and barred the biggest grin.

In that moment, Bular realized something, he was a feared Gumm-Gumm. Human eater, something that should be feared. Yet, as he looked at you with your big grin and your child, he could think of nothing but protecting both you and her.

A gift, that's what you were. His little ray of sunshine that would never burn him.

While he loved his father and tribe. In reality, he was content with living with simply you and her. His little world.

"What shall we name her?" He asked.

You smiled, already picked out a name long ago. 

"Kenna. It means little fire." You whispered as you locked gazes with her burning amber ones. Bular leaned down and began purring, witch Kenna joined in doing.

His Sun and Fire.

 


	2. Reader x Blinky

"Argh! Where is it?" You growled in frustration. Having gone through most of your room searching for your prize, only to have nothing. You were pissed.

Throwing yourself onto your fluffy bed and sobbing with anger, you decided that a visit to TrollMarket was in store. Also not having seen your boyfriend, Blinky in a week. You missed the ball of awkward and conspiracy.

Grabbing the horngozle from your sock drawer and throwing it in your bag, you rushed out of the house and onto the streets.

* * *

The Market was buzzing with life. With a quick glance, you found that a new shipment of goods came in. Trolls and whelps were pushing their way through the streets. So did you, though with a bit of trouble. Seeing as you were still human.

Admittedly, you still weren't all that sure about wondering the Market by yourself. There were some trolls who harboured ill intent for humans. Except none had approached you, you could still feel their gazes.

You wove your way to the Hero's Forge in hopes that your trollfriend might be there. And you were right, coming to stop by the entrance to watch.

Blinkous Galdarigal. An oddity in of itself. A troll filled with the passion of literature and philosophy, yet a mind of a conspiracy. Always looking at the little clues, trying to add them to the big picture. Sometimes he was right. And... sometimes he was a dork.

But that's why you loved him.

"Harder Master Jim! You need to be able to hold yourself against a full grown troll and win!" Blinky yelled to the tumbling teen. You guessed they'd been doing this for a while considering Toby was passed out on a slumbering Arrrgh. They looked comical. 

Blinky was about to yell out another order when he saw you. Instead he told Jim that it was over. Jim practically dropped to the floor with relief. You giggled at the younger human. But when two pairs of arms wrapped around you, your attention went somewhere else.

"How is it going?" You mumbled, enjoying the quiet. Leaning back against the larger mass behind you, you smiled. He smelled like books. Old books. Blinky sighed, "No where near ready to stand against Bular. Not even close." He was worried, you knew he harbored feelings for the teen. When he found out that Jim had no father, you were there when Blinky searched day and night for the parts for the vespa.

You hummed, "Hey have you seen my Last Unicorn book? I seemed to have misplaced it. Tried looking for it, but no dice." Blinky chest vibrated as he thought. Last time he'd been at your house, the book had been sitting on your night stand. He shook his large head, "I'm afraid not, did you look in that vile contraption you call a chair?" He was speaking of the swivel chair in a corner of your room where stuff was just thrown on.

You frowned and nodded. So that was the end of that for a while. You two bid farewell to the humans seeing as Arrrgh took them home. You and Blinky went to his home/library. 

Through the night you took turns reading books to one another. Finding it amusing when Blinky got confused with subjects. Finally, you fell asleep with a book ln your lap. Blinky found you, took the book away and covered you with a blanket. He had things to do.

* * *

 

The sound of a door opening and closing woke you up. Groggy, you sat up and yawned. Blinky was setting some things down on one of the many desks. Whever it was was no concern to you as you shrugged. 

"How did you sleep?" Blinky asked as he brought you a cup of warm tea. Must have had it cooking while you slept. You smiled and hummed, too sleepy to speak. But the tea gave you the energy.

"Wonderful. How about you?"

He didn't answer, instead went over to the new items and pulled out a book. Setting it in your lap, he stepped back. You set your tea down and looked at the book.

It was your Last Unicorn!

You squealed and rushed to pull Blinky in a hug. He yelped as you pulled you both down. Continuously kissing his face you grinned. "Where did you find it?!"

"Would you believe it was in the newst shipment?"

You frowned and shook your head.

"Figured. Well, a magician never tells his secrets, but I do believe you've never read me this particular book." You settled in his lap and began reading.

Content and satisfied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Jim X HalfTroll!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Had little time but wanted to get it done.

You sneezed causing some of your herbal tea to spill on your lap, burning your thighs. Groaning, you got up and set your remaining tea on the side table. You grumbled about having a bad day, how things had gone all wrong today. Firstly, you'd woken up only to rush to your bathroom and had not left for a while. After a long phone call to your school and a lecture from the office lady, you were curled up on the couch snuggled into a warm blanket.

You cleaned up the spilled tea and threw the stained blanket into the hallway, you take it to the laundromat later that week you mused. For now, all you wanted was rest. At least until your mom got home. Then she'd contact your father, then a whole new storm would start. At the thought of it, you sighed and sunk into the embrace of the blanket. Silently, you drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Hey," you groaned as you felt someone shaking you awake, "Come on (Y/N), I need you to wake up. Come on." You recognized the voice, but honestly, at that moment you could care less. Yet, when the smell of food caught your nose, you somewhat snapped awake. When your eyes opened, you saw your boyfriend standing in the kitchen over the stove cooking.

"Jim, I hate you and I love you. However, since you are making me food, I will love you." You mumbled. The human boy grinned from in the kitchen, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now sit up, your soup is ready." You hummed with excitement, soup sounded wonderful.

Jim brought you a steaming bowl and a spoon. Setting it on your lap, he went back into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich that looked like he'd made it a while ago. So you two sat eating in peace, already you were feeling a little better. But that also just might be the troll side of you.

You looked at your boyfriend, he looked distracted by something. Inside, you felt content.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad.

 

 


	4. Draal x Reader

You sighed and leaned back against the relaxing troll. Your back collided with his chest, not that he was complaining. Draal rumbled and sent you shivering. "I love your ideas," he breathed. You smiled, "You only like them because I'm not wearing a top." You were right. He was grinning like a mainiac from behind you. 

The troll settled farther down into the bubbling water, oh the wonderful water. It was only a couple of weeks ago that you'd come across the hot spring while on a walk. After Draal smelled it, it was determined to be safe. And the spot became a detox for you and Draal after long days.

You hummed and felt the safety around your troll. You knew that in a few moments he was going to get fidgety and want to get out. But that was just the way of Draal, not being able to stay in one spot for too long. You'd long grown used to it, while you relaxed he'd stretch and practice forms. 

However, this time, you listened to the sounds of snoring from the troll. It would seem that he too was more tired than known. Anyway, who were you to fight it. You relaxed and followed the snoring male into sleep. Even if you would look like a prune later.


	5. Gander

The world was a cruel one, a cruel one indeed. 

Stricklander had been delt the horrible hand, now he was stuck with the consequences. As a Changeling, there was no such thing as love. Adoration. That wave of emotion was taught out of the whelps quickly as it appears. A soft hearted changing was a dead changling.

So when the spark of want arose from the head of the Janus Order, fear was swift to become known too. When his cold and shriveled heart began to quicken when the recent Trollhunter appeared. The Changeling did all he could to stay away, to banish the want. But this was deeper, older. 

He did not know the type of want it was. He didn't want to know.

But it definitely was there.


	6. Strickler X Reader

You could hear him as he slammed the door shut behind his exhausted form. He walked into the living room where you sat curled up on the loveseat, a warm blanket covering you. His green eyes held bags under them from the endless days and nights of work. Caring for teenagers during the day and caring for Changelings during the night was hard. Expecially, when there was no difference between the two. 

You opened your arm up, welcoming him into your relaxing embrace. He sighed and relaxed into you. The weight of the world, just for a moment, left him in peace. You were his sheild to the everyday battle, a gaurd that kept him safe in his most weakened state.

"Want to tell me about it," you whispered into his ear. He rumbled something, "No. I wish to not bring you into this." His soothing voice was hoarse and tired. You shrugged and wrapped around his tight shoulders, softly tracing his lean muscles. It gave the effect you want. As where your fingers went, his body followed relaxed.

After some time you got him roused enough to go change into his sleep clothes. Meeting him in the bedroom, you were tucked under the heavy covers. He came out of the bathroom with a mop head and a toothbrush in his mouth. You smiled, such a domestic look for something so magical.

He joined you in the bed by crawling into his side. You reached over and tugged the lamp off for the night. He vaugely was aware of you scooting over closer to him and wiggling into his arms. He often acted like a natural heater. Sometimes to his unknown. 

"I promise to do whatever it takes to keep you safe." The oath you repeated every morning and night. A prayer for him to come home alive, even if unwell. So that he would not fall.

"Mmk." He muttered as he slept.

A peaceful night for Walter, something you worked hard for.


End file.
